Why Peeta Won't Die
by Adela Green
Summary: Ever wonder why Peeta Mellark won't die? Well, this is the true story why. T for Character Death, and well...it's the Hunger Games. Written for Hannah a.k.a. Never Only One Personality because it's her birthday and she hates Peeta with a burning passion.


**disclaimer: don't own it, O.K.?**

**Why Peeta Won't Die**

**by: Adela's Lament**

It was a hot day in the Underworld, and Allison was bored. Being a ghost, she had to stay down in the Underworld all the time unless she was being sent out to haunt something – which she hadn't yet.

So to Allison, it was a surprise when she was summoned to the Hades' throne. Allison had died in the Dark Days, when her state had been destroyed by a nuclear bomb.

"You called?" she asked, poking her head around the corner of the throne room. Hades might be in a bad mood – you never knew. Allison would just play the "better safe than sorry" card.

"Yes, yes," Hades said, gesturing to her impatiently. "Anyway, I called you because these people in Appalachia – the Mellarks – have been performing _infant sacrifices_. So, I need your help to curse them. With these 'Dark Days' going on, we really don't need any more traffic jams – so can you help me?"

It wasn't a question. It was a command.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said with a dramatic eye roll.

Appalachia had been renamed as District Twelve – coal mining. The Mellark house was blue with white trimmings – a cutesy place where an adorable little girl might grow up, loved and adored by everyone (hemhem_MarySues_hemhem). It was definitely not a place where people would be doing infant sacrifices.

Then, Allison opened the door and heard the chanting.

She recognized it, but just barely – _they were chanting Hannah Montana songs._

What the…?

Honestly, what was wrong with these people? Why where they chanting Hannah Montana songs like they were freshmen at Homecoming? Why? Why?

Peeking in, Allison saw something that even as a ghost scarred her forever.

They were dressed up in too-colorful clothes and _WAY_ too much makeup. There was a painted red circle on the ground, and they were dancing around something, chanting "Wrecking Ball". Then, they switched to "We Can't Stop".

Then, they moved back and Allison could see that they had a knife.

They were standing next to a baby.

Allison would not let them kill and innocent baby. She had had enough. Allison took her Curse-O-Matic 500 and shot all of them with it.

"Okay, I curse you too… how about, you can't die before you turn eighteen? Yeah, that's good…" she trailed off.

"Oh, well," she shrugged, walking off, leaving everyone forgetting what was going on.

_74 Years Later:_  
Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, stared at Peeta Mellark. He had just eaten _nightlock_ berries, for Snow's sake! Why wasn't he dead?, she wondered.

"Yeah… that's kinda my fault." came the sheepish voice behind her.

Katniss whirled around, gasping when she saw a flickering form. "What-who-wha, wha, who…?" she gasped, stuttering at the…ghost?

"Allison," the thingy introduced itself. "And I'm a ghost!" she said, cheerily waving.

"Can you explain?" Katniss asked.

Allison nodded, brushing a short strand of dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "So, just after the Dark Days, Mellark's family started infant sacrifice. So, I killed them all and cursed the last living so they couldn't die unless they were eighteen."

Katniss could only blink in surprise. "Okay…"

Allison suddenly looked down at her arm, which was quickly dissolving. "Well, bye! I'm being called back to the Underworld, evil employers, I _swear_…"

Katniss did what a normal human being would do: she ran away screaming. Unfortunately for Katniss, she forgot that she was in the Hunger Games, and that the Careers were out for her blood.

The Careers came a few minutes later. Katniss was killed by Cato, and Peeta was murdered by Clove…violently.

The Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games was Clove Kentwell. The Victor of the 75th Hunger Games was Finnick Odair.

And at eighteen, Primrose Everdeen was drawn for the 80th Annual Hunger Games, and won. Primrose had been forced to hunt to survive at twelve.

And the Hunger Games were destroyed in the 84th year, when three girls named Hannah, Adela, and Amy blew up the arena.

And everyone (who was still alive) lived happily ever after.

**A/N: For Hannah…happy birthday! And I'll admit, the last part was shameless self-insert. *blushes* The Miley Cyrus séance is what my friends and I are really going to do. :D **

**And if you're a reader of **_**Spoiled Rotten**_**, then I am SO sorry about not updating…ACK WRITER'S BLOCK! **

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows over a fire of Peeta's pictures burning. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
